Wherever you are
by Vanfeny Vamp
Summary: Recuerda que no importa dónde te encuentres y a quién ames, yo siempre estaré allí. Por ti y para ti. Tú y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad.


¡Hola gente! Sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar mis otras historias, pero no pude resistir la tentación de publicar algo para celebrar Halloween. Se supone que este one-shot es una continuación de los que publiqué el año pasado, aunque creo que no lo parece ^^u Como sea, espero les guste.

* * *

**Wherever You Are**

Había pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Hiroto y Midorikawa aún no lograba superar su perdida. Lo recordaba a diario, a todas horas. Cada que veía algo que le recordara a su fallecido amor, echaba a llorar completamente desconsolado. También recordaba a Nagumo quien también fue un buen amigo suyo, pero lamentaba más la muerte de su amado pelirrojo. No obstante, él era plenamente consciente de que no podía seguir así, aferrado a los recuerdos de una felicidad pasada que, sin importar lo que hiciese, traería de vuelta a él.

Tampoco es como si fuera tan fácil borrar de su memoria, todos y cada de uno de los hermosos momentos que él, Midorikawa Ryuuji, había vivido a lado de Hiroto Kiyama. Era tan imposible como pedirle al sol que dejase de brillar. Pero era tanto su afán por hacerles ver y creer a sus amigos que había superado su depresión, que decidió tener una relación con Kazemaru Ichirouta. Un joven de apariencia andrógina, de nobles sentimientos y un corazón tan puro que le provocaba remordimientos por el simple hecho de pensar que lo usaba para engañar a los demás.

En aquella tormentosa noche del veintiuno de octubre, se dirigió al cementerio. En sus brazos llevaba una docena de rosas teñidas de un llamativo color escarlata, iba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa ambos de color negro. Para terminar su atuendo, se había puesto además una capa con capucha igualmente negra. Dicha vestimenta representaba el luto que aun guarecía en su corazón y que difícilmente llegaría a superar. Cuando estuvo frente a la tumba de Hiroto no pudo evitar romper en llanto al tiempo que caía de rodillas, dejando caer el hermoso ramo de flores que llevaba.

-Midorikawa.- escuchó que alguien susurraba. Su llanto cesó repentinamente al percatarse de quien era esa voz. Sin duda alguna, era Hiroto quien le llamaba.

Alzó la mirada aun con ojos llorosos y no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era él, su amado Hiroto quien en ese momento se encontraba frente a él.

-Imposible, esto es imposible. Tú, tú estás…- le fue imposible terminar la frase, debido a su asombro.

-Muerto, es eso lo que quieres decir ¿no es así, amor mío? Estoy muerto.- habló Hiroto sin una pizca de emoción en su voz. En definitiva, él ya no era el mismo que aquel chico de cabellos verdes conoció tiempo atrás.

Midorikawa no respondió, se había quedado atónito al ver al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Debía ser un sueño, se decía a sí mismo; una simple ilusión, producto de su trastornada mente por su pérdida. Pero se dio cuenta que no era así, cuando sintió una de las pálidas y frías manos de Hiroto acariciando su rostro. Por un instante un atisbo de dolor y tristeza asomó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento tanto, Ryuuji.- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tan misteriosamente como apareció ante su amado.

El de cabellos verdes seguía sin hablar ni moverse, no podía entender cómo es que él, su amado Hiroto, aún estaba vivo. Cuando al fin reaccionó se echó a correr sin rumbo alguno. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, dejándose caer de rodillas y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, rompiendo en llanto. Él sabía cuál era la única respuesta lógica a lo que acababa de ver. Más no era algo que él fuese aceptar tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso Hiroto había sido capaz de vender su alma a cambio de la vida eterna?

†††††††

Habían pasado ya diez días desde aquél extraño reencuentro con Hiroto y Ryuuji no podía dejar de pensar en porqué él había aceptado tan terrible trato. Dar su vida mortal a cambio de una inmortal. Muy a su pesar decidió ir al cementerio, obviamente a sus amigos y a su novio les dijo que iría a dejar algunas flores a la tumba del pelirrojo. No pensaba decirles que él estaba vivo y que lo había tenido frente a él e incluso hablado con él.

Caminó lentamente, casi como si quisiese llegar al camposanto. Tenía un mal presentimiento, temía que algo le fuese a ocurrir. Por unos instantes se detuvo, apoyándose en el poste de una de las lámparas que iluminaban la calle. Minutos después prosiguió con su camino, igualmente a paso muy lento. Miraba a los niños que disfrazados iban de casa en casa pidiendo dulces entonando el típico "trato o truco". Sonrío al recordar que solía hacer lo mismo acompañado de Kiyama.

Ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del cementerio, cuando repentinamente Ryuuji fue jalado por alguien hacia el interior del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lugar. No pudo ver a la persona que le había hecho eso ya que cubrieron sus ojos con un pañuelo. Por más que forcejeó para liberarse no pudo.

Finalmente sintió como fue liberado y quitó la tela de sus ojos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que quien lo había arrastrado hasta ese sitio fue Hiroto que, a diferencia de la primera vez, lucía más relajado, más feliz; además su piel, cabello e incluso su mirada tenían cierto brillo especial. Midorikawa se quedó sin aliento al verlo y se atrevió a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos solo para tocar una de sus mejillas. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos ante el contacto y permitió que el de cabellos verdes recorriera desde su mejilla hasta su mentón.

Ryuuji no podía creer lo suave y tersa que era la piel del pelirrojo, a pesar de estar un poco fría en comparación con la suya. Hiroto tomó su mano entre las suyas aun sin abrir sus ojos y depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de su amado Midorikawa. Éste se acercó aún más, permitiendo que el pelirrojo le abrazara. Una parte de él le decía que corriera, se alejara de él; pero otra le pedía que se quedara, no había nada que temer.

Finalmente Hiroto abrió los ojos y miró a su querido Midorikawa aferrado a él, fue entonces cuando comprendió cuánto le hacía falta. Verlo tan frágil, tan desvalido y más que nada sabiendo que tarde o temprano moriría. Le dolía pensar que llegaría un día en el que la piel morena de su amor se arrugaría, se marchitaría como las flores en el invierno; que poco a poco su vida se extinguiría. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día que pasaba era uno menos en su existencia.

Midorikawa alzó la vista y le miró directamente, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de Hiroto que lo miraba tristemente. El pelirrojo sonrío débilmente y beso su frente, para después aspirar el aroma que el cabello verde del moreno desprendía.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba tenerte así, entre mis brazos.- habló finalmente Kiyama sin soltarle.- Es difícil vivir sin ti, si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Inquirió Midorikawa.- ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- apenas pronunció esas palabras, empezó a llorar.- No sabes cuánto te he necesitado, no hay un solo maldito día en el que no piense en ti. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me destrozó saber que habías muerto?

-Midorikawa.- susurró Kiyama.- Jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir tanto. Me duele ver que yo he sido la causa de toda tu desdicha, de tu infelicidad. Aunque hay una manera para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

Ryuuji abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¡No, yo no quiero ser como tú!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y qué soy yo, según tú?- le preguntó.- Dímelo, Midorikawa.

El aludido no respondió, agachó la mirada y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Sólo quiero que regreses a mi lado, como el Hiroto del que me enamoré. Aquél que me llenaba de besos y caricias antes de dormir, que me susurraba "Te amo" cada vez que hacíamos el amor, el que una vez juró jamás alejarse de mí. ¡Ese es el hombre a quien yo quiero de vuelta!

-Y así será.- habló Hiroto sin siquiera mostrar un signo de alteración en su tono de voz.- Créeme. Si tan sólo aceptaras, mi proposición nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

-No.

-Vamos, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón eso es lo que deseas. No obstante, aunque te niegues a unirte a mí, yo siempre estaré cerca de ti. No importa dónde ni con quién estés, yo siempre estaré allí. Porque yo jamás te dejaré ir, jamás serás de otro. Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí, si es que deseas hacerlo algún día.

-Detente, ya basta.- le dijo el de cabello verde.- ¡Cállate!- gritó al fin, llevándose ambas a la cabeza; llorando sin consuelo. No hacía falta que el pelirrojo hablará, él podía escuchar todas y cada una de sus palabras resonando en su mente.

-No te resistas. Acepta este don, el don oscuro. Únete a mí en esta nueva vida.- habló Hiroto, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Despejando el cuello de Midorikawa para tener mejor acceso al mismo.

Rozó levemente la piel de esa zona con sus colmillos, que hasta ese momento fueron notorios para Midorikawa. Éste se estremeció ante el contacto, intentando liberarse de su captor. Hiroto dejó que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y cayeran sobre la piel morena de su amor.

-Lo siento tanto, Ryuuji.- dijo el pelirrojo antes de hundir sus colmillos en su cuello. Midorikawa emitió un leve quejido, pero no opuso resistencia.

El de cabellos verdes sentía como cada gota de su sangre era succionada por el pelirrojo. En su mente podía ver cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con él. No sentía dolor, por el contrario se sentía aliviado. Finalmente su sufrimiento llegaría a su fin. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, entregándose a esa sensación de alivio que le transmitía el momento.

Llegó un punto en el ya no sintió el abrazo del pelirrojo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama y vestido con un traje negro. Instintivamente llevó una de sus manos al cuello y lo palpó buscando señales de alguna herida, sintiendo dos pequeñas hendiduras en él, como si hubiese sido mordido.

En ese momento recordó lo sucedido en el bosque y de inmediato se levantó de la cama para ir a verse en el espejo, buscando si había algún cambio en su cuerpo. Pero nada, todo parecía normal. Finalmente posó su mirada en la pequeña mesita de noche y vio un sobre. Extrañado lo tomó y abrió para encontrarse con una nota redactada con la más hermosa caligrafía que él hubiese visto. Obviamente el único capaz de escribir así era Hiroto. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"_Perdón por todo el dolor que te he causado, Ryuuji. Pero debes entender que esto tenía que ser así. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te prometí que siempre estaría contigo? Pues bien, ahora será así. Yo seré tu ángel guardián, tu eterno compañero en esta vida. Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que te hecho, sé que lo agradecerás en el futuro._

_Recuerda que no importa dónde te encuentres y a quién ames, yo siempre estaré allí. Por ti y para ti. Tú y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad._

_Con amor,_

_Hiroto"_

Y efectivamente así sería, muy a su pesar de Midorikawa. Ahora serían compañeros en la vida eterna, como lo habían jurado tiempo atrás.

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. El final no me convenció mucho, pero bueno. Ya sólo me resta decirles: !Feliz Halloween!


End file.
